Code of honor
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Songfic based on the song code of honor by deadlock. Alice/Bella. After the death of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and his wife leaving him Carlisle changed and is forcing Edward to make bella choose between himself and Alice.


**Very OOC for Carlisle I guess =)  
I come up with fucked up ideas, be warned.  
Loosely follows the lyrics to deadlock – code of honor. Dammnn I love this song, specially the 'Oh I wish I could die now just to live another day' her voice is *dies* I love it. Buuuuut thats just me ^_^  
Someone (or people) die in this story, So it MIGHT be sad, but isn't really to me.  
AliceXBella **

**~Crystal**

**-CarlislePOV-**

_Do you remember all the innocent once were sacred  
Do you remember the time we once all were heaven sent  
These darkened clouds have lead us here _

"I told you Edward! I told you this couldn't happen; you couldn't get close to her. You can't talk to her, you mustn't be around her. This is one of the few places we have to live life normally" I said angrily at him, "You may not jeopardize that" I sighed and sat down on my chair. Edward knew this wasn't allowed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but, Alice; she's with her right now. I thought it would be alright" Edward muttered looking down. What had he done?? "She will have to become one of us before she can be in our lives. Or you must leave." I said straightforwardly, "Now leave me."

I waited for him to leave and walked over to my personal safe and got out a blood pack from the hospital opening it and drinking it greedily. I groaned at the taste and slipped my hand into my pants.

**-EdwardPOV-  
**_  
Oh how I wish that I could die  
You faggot you ruined the code of honor_  
_  
You ruined the code of honor and now we have to live amongst the dead  
you ruined the code of honor no turning back_

I had kept her my and Alice's secret, ever since Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper died from the pack of werewolves, he changed, he blamed us for that; he even blamed us for Esme leaving him. Alice and I visited her often, Bella too. Carlisle was the only one that didn't know about of Bella; he wouldn't have ever approved of her. Now I was just scared to tell him she knew we were vampires. I thought he was compassionate, he said we could bring anyone into our lives, that it was our own choice. He lied, he changed. But I couldn't leave him; he was the one that saved me.

I called Alice as soon as I found myself in the pitch black forest. "Alice, I'm going to change her, Carlisle. It's the only way." I said without emotion. I couldn't lose my drug I heard her high voice begin to detest this but I hung up. I quickly found a pack of elk to hunt to curb my bloodlust for Bella.

**-AlicePOV-**  
_  
Do you remember all the beauty we once created  
Do you remember the time our love seemed to have no end_

"Bella get dressed, he is coming; he can't find us like this. He wants to change you he will kill you" I said my voice lined with worry. I quickly tore my clothes back on. I thought my love was enough to keep Bella safe, I thought Carlisle wouldn't mind as long as it was love. "He can't change you or the werewolves will kill us all; Jacob would kill you. That man has no idea of what he is doing." I said helping Bella put her clothes back on. I sniffed the room. "Let's go outside" I suggested taking the confused humans hand in my own. "He wants to bite you, he..." I suddenly froze having a vision

"_Edward stop, you're killing he, please" I yelled at him trying to pull him off the dying human . Her deep red blood was dripping down his chin as he drank it from her neck greedily. I started edging closer to her the hunger overwhelming me_

"...Bella give me your mobile, I need to call Jacob right now" I turned to her. This was something I didn't think I would of ever done after Jacob, that jealous mutt got the rest of the werewolves to help slaughter the rest of my family. But I needed to. She quickly dropped her mobile in my hand and I called him, "Jacob get here right now, Edward's going to break the treaty, help . Please, hurry." I urged him hanging up. "Bella-" I started, getting emotional this would be the first time I would tell her "-I l-love you so much, more than anything else in the world. And I will not let anything, especially that fool of a man do anything to you" I said holding her close. She looked down into my eyes, "I love you too Alice" She struggled to say without breaking up in tears. I was just hoping Jacob would come when we needed him most, I was a vampire, but I wouldn't risk going up against Edward myself

**-EdwardPOV-  
**  
_remove me from this deception mankind called emotion  
I have chosen my heaven while you create your own hell  
your city of liberty out of decay is just a dream._

You ruined the code of honor and now we have to live amongst the dead  
You ruined the code of honor no turning back

There she was, with Alice guarding her. I choose to not put any emotion into this, it only slowed things down; made things complicated. If Alice chose to fight back I would kill her, It was her choice. I wanted to keep things as they were.

'_There must be another way Edward, please. I've seen what's going to happen you will kill her!'_

"No Alice, I won't leave Forks. That is the only other way, I can't leave him, he saved me." I argued back in a whisper only Alice would be able to hear.

'_I can, and I will. I can't let you do this. Either come with us or stay. But you are not biting her' _

"And where will you go? This is unacceptable. Bella is mine, you can't decide for her; that's my job." I said louder.

"Bella, what do you want, do you want to move away from Forks with me, or let Edward bite you, it's up to you." Alice whispered in Bella's ear. I growled and waited for the humans answer, either she loved me or Alice this would tell me.

"I want you Alice" She whispered as quietly as she could but I heard every single word

She wouldn't have Alice if she was dead. I ran towards the human's companion, no longer my sister, no longer my friend she was my enemy trying to take what was mine. I pushed Bella off her sinking my teeth into Alice's hard marble neck as if she were my prey. I locked her hands behind her back and began mauling her body; biting into her torso and arms. I wanted her to suffer in my hands before she died.

_  
_  
**-BellaPOV-  
**  
_I wish, I wish I could die now_

(nobody will ever raise beauty out of decay)

oh how i wish i could die now  
just to live another day  
you were heaven sent but now spread damnation  
you ruined the code of honor 

_You ruined the code of honor and now we have to live amongst the dead  
You ruined the code of honor no turning back._

I watched as he sank his teeth into her, into my Alice over and over. She was silent not making any sound at all, but her face was all the proof I needed to see how much pain she was going through. Edward was right, he was a monster. I thought he was nice, I thought he was an angel. But he was a vampire, he was good at acting, and now i saw his true colours. I had to help her, I couldn't try to attack him, I would only fail miserably. Blood, my blood would stop him.

I scurried up and ran into my house and found a kitchen knife. I went back outside and stood a good few meters away from Edward, "Edward" I called out trying to get his attention. He didn't pay any attention to me. I placed the blade in the palm of my right hand and closed my eyes tightly as I closed my fist onto the blade feeling the sharp edge of the knife slice my skin open. "Edward" I once again called out dropping the knife seeing the blood drip down my fingers and onto the ground.

Edward froze. He smelt it. "Alice please go, run." It was too late for me I would die for her. He quickly turned to face me. "Bella..." He moaned his face already covered in blood from Alice. He lunged at me and I closed my eyes.

I waited for him to crash into me but felt nothing but wind flying past me. I opened my eyes and saw a giant werewolf, Jacob wrestling Edward on the ground. But Edward was biting him over and over. Jacob quickly tore off Edward's arms and legs and collapsed onto the grass shape shifting back into his human form. I stood there shocked at what I had just witnessed. Even more shocked that Edwards body parts started moving closer to him. I had to burn him. I quickly ran back inside into the storage closet to find a tin of petrol. I found a box of matches on the kitchen table. I smiled; this would do perfectly. I quickly poured the petrol all over his torso and his wandering body parts and lit a match.

"Bella please, I love you. I'm sorry" He tried to apologise. It wouldn't work. I smiled at him letting the match fall from my hands as I took a step back watching his body come alight. Alice, I ran over to her. "Alice, sweetie. Can you hear me? Please be alright" I whispered through my sobs.

"Bella" Her voice choked out. I smiled, she was alive. "Alice" I kissed her my lips fitting perfectly on hers. "You're hurt" I murmured against her cool marble lips, my hair falling onto her body getting covered in her blood. I moved my head back to stare into her golden eyes.

"Oh Bella don't worry about me, I'm the vampire here. I'll heal, but your hand..." She trailed off. I smiled. It was so like her to worry about me instead of herself. I pressed my warm lips upon her cool ones once again.

**Wooot Bella and Matches ftw~ Thanks for reading, I kinda feel sorry for Jacob tho D:  
Well yeah thanks and please review with you thoughts on the story, what I could improve on ect.**

**~Crystal**


End file.
